Stories of the Past
by Sapphire Tornado
Summary: RESTARTED! Korra has just been brought back to Air Temple Island after she was kidnapped by Tarrlok. Looking for an escape from the Order of the White Lotus guards she ducks into a room that she has never seen before, Aang's private study. Inside she finds out a little about the lives of Avatar Aang and his friends. Mentions of mpreg and slash.
1. The Avatar's Study

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read the first attempt at my story, but as you can tell I'm taking it in a new direction. I kept rereading the first chapter and I couldn't find anything that I liked enough to keep the story up. The latest review has showed exactly what I believed was true. But with all my rereads I think that I have found a new direction that I like. Hopefully you will like the new direction that I have decided to take. Please enjoy**

**Summary: Korra has just been brought back to Air Temple Island after she was kidnapped by Tarrlok. Looking for an escape from the Order of the White Lotus guards she ducks into a room that she has never seen before, Aang's private study. Inside she finds out a little about the lives of Avatar Aang and his friends.**

**Warnings: Mentions of past mpreg and slash**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or the Legend of Korra**

()()()

Korra was curled into Mako's side as Oogi flew them back to Air Temple Island. Asami and Bolin watched jealousy etched in each of their faces. It had been a long day so Korra didn't have the energy to deal with them.

"Korra?" Tenzin said gently "Wake up Korra" Korra opened her eyes, she didn't remember closing them. She was in Tenzin's arms; Mako had passed her to the airbender when they landed.

"Did I fall asleep?" Korra asked tiredly

"Yeah" Mako said as he jumped down from the flying bison. He held his hand out for her to take as Tenzin set her down.

"Thanks" Korra muttered as she blushed slightly

The moment was ruined as the younger airbenders ran to the returning group dressed in their bedclothes. "Korra's back! Korra's back!" Ikki screeched, jumping up and down

Meelo scaled his father so that he was at eye level with Korra. "You're all messy" he said pulling at her hair, although he did so more gentle than usual.

"Are you alright Korra? Did they hurt you?" Jinora asked as her mother set a hand on her shoulder

"I'm fine, don't worry about me Jinora." Korra said pushing off of Mako as if to prove her strength.

Pema looked at the returning group and asked "Didn't you find Naga?"

"Lin's riding her back." Bolin said trying to ignore the fact that Ikki was pulling at his cheeks

"Lin's coming?" Pema asked and then with a forced smile she said "That's wonderful." Korra watched the emotions shift in the pregnant woman's face until her gaze settled on Korra. "Oh, Korra dear you must be so hungry; why don't I make you something."

"That'd be great, thank you Pema." Korra said with a smile

"It's nothing." Pema said with a smile "Come along Jinora, you can help me." she said pulling her eldest child along.

After Pema had taken Jinora to the kitchen, Naga swam up to the island with Lin on her back. "Sorry, I had to stop by my house for a moment." she said as she slid off of the polar bear dog.

"That's quite alright." Tenzin said tightly "Pema has just gone to make some food for Korra." Lin nodded stiffly

The group moved into the dining area in an uncomfortable silence. They sat silently trying to find something to talk about. After a few minutes and a few well placed yawns Tenzin sent his youngest children back to bed. Asami excused herself to help Pema. After about ten awkward minutes Pema and Asami walked in carrying trays of food.

"I sent Jinora back to bed." Pema said placing food on the table.

The sun was rising as the group began to eat. Korra ate with gusto but everyone else just poked at the food. As she ate Korra told them about Tarrlok, Amon and her ordeal. She vaguely mentioned her vision but not in great detail.

After Korra had eaten Tenzin suggested that she go lay down for a while. Korra agreed only so that she could have all eyes off of her. As Korra left the dining room she felt her adrenaline returning, she had to find a way to stop Amon. Korra began to walk in the opposite direction of her room. Suddenly there were two of the White Lotus guards at her side.

"Where are you going Avatar Korra?" the shorter of the two asked

"For a walk" Korra said with more force than was necessary

"Then we'll join you" the taller guard said

"I'm fine by myself" Korra said angrily. She began to walk the guards following her. "Go away!" Korra said in annoyance "I can take care of myself!" Korra took off at run the two guards picking up the pace but not running full out.

Korra ran into the airbender family's hallway. She leaned against a strange marking on the wall. She began to heat one of her hands to throw fire at who ever came at her, with the other hand she took water from the vase nearby, one of her feet was already moving the earth slightly and she was wiggling her toes gently with the other foot. Suddenly the marking shifted and part of the wall turned into a door that opened.

"Wha-" Korra said as she stumbled backwards into the room. The door closed with a gentle thump. Korra looked around there were shelves of books and scrolls, ancient airbender artifacts, a smattering of pictures and a desk. It was homey but dusty like it hadn't been used in years.

Korra looked back at where she had come in there was a doorknob, she could leave or she could explore this new room. Korra's curiosity got the better of her and she chose the latter. The first thing Korra did was walk up to the desk. On the desk was a letter addressed to the Avatar:

_Hello there,_

_If you're reading this it means that you are my successor. This room was specifically designed for only the Avatar to open. That marking on the wall was designed as the mechanisms of the sanctuaries of the nation temples. You just need to begin to use all of your elements and it will open but I'm sure you figured that out. _

_As for why I have left this note here for you, I to make sure that you would find this room. In this place you will find ancient artifacts from not only the Air Nomads, but the Fire Nation, the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes. I have stored my personal journals on the third shelf from the bottom in the second bookcase. There are also many pictures of my family, friends and their families._

_I hope that everything in this room can help you on the road to being the best Avatar that you can. I want you to realize that you can and should have friends; they will help you so much. I would never have made it as far as I did without them._

_I feel the Spirit World calling to me, I'm sure you will be born within the next few days. I'm going to go make the best of my last days. Do not fear what is to come. I have come to except my fate and I will make the best of what is left of my life._

_Good Luck,_

_ Avatar Aang_

Korra sat in the chair as she stared at the letter. Aang was so sweet and she couldn't believe he would do this for her. Korra placed the letter back on the desk. She walked over to the shelf that held Aang's personal journals. Each of the journals was labeled so Korra was able to pick the one that interested her. She scanned the titles and pulled on label "Family & Extended Family", this should be interesting.

Korra sat with her back against the door, journal in hand. She began to read the paragraph on the first page. From this paragraph Korra learned that this journal cataloged Aang's family and the families of all his friends.

The first section of the book was devoted to Katara and Aang's children. There was a picture of a younger Katara and Aang standing with their children Kya, Bumi and Tenzin. On the next page was all of the information on the three children in Aang neat handwriting. The next two pages detailed Kya and Bumi's children. As Korra turned to the next page, an almost blank page, she realized that Aang had never met his airbender grandchildren. She felt a pang in her chest, something akin to loss she realized. Then she noticed Tenzin did have one child, an earthbender named Poppy. Korra sighed sadly as she saw the mother's name, Lin. She told herself she would never be that mean.

Korra flipped to the next section, she would go back and read the information later. The next section was Toph and Teo's children. Korra was surprised to see Lin smiling brightly another boy's arm around her shoulder. Korra flipped to the next page, she found that the boy was Lin's older brother Qing. She skipped over the pages regarding their children as well.

The next couple sections were people that she remembered Katara talking about during their healing lessons. The next section had a picture of Iroh, June and their daughter Rarity. The section after that had a picture Earth King Kuei, Ty Lee and their daughter Kyoshi. The third section had a picture of Mai, Chit Sang, their son Jeong and their daughter Chieko. The fourth section had a picture of Suki, Haru, their sons Mamoru and Toshirou and their daughter Akiye.

Korra had to gasp when she came to the last section of the journal. The couple staring back at her was Sokka and Zuko; they were surrounded by about ten children. Korra didn't even look at the picture before turning to the first page of their section. She found a note in Aang's perfect handwriting at the top of the page:

_*Firelord Zaan, Sozin's father, believed that his son would never fall in love with a woman. He was convinced this when he watched how his son interacted with his friend Avatar Roku. The Firelord only wanted what would make his the happiest, so he called upon the Firefly of the Spirit World to lead him to his desires. The Firefly showed him the way to Wan Shi Tong who performed a charm to allow every third generation male of the Fire Nation Royal Family to carry children. This allowed Zuko to become pregnant. Azula found the scrolls detailing the Firelord's journey into the Spirit World.*_

Korra read the passage twice before turning back to the picture. She looked over the photo and counted the kids, there _were_ ten of them. All of the children were dress in royal attire in a mixture of red, blue and purple. One of the children in particular stood out. The littlest girl sitting in the very front, she looked just like Korra's mother.

Korra turned to the information on Sokka and Zuko's children. The first three were triplets, Korra cringed that could not have been nice. The girls' names were Shila, Ursa and Kana. After the girls was the first boy, Tulok. Then they had a set of fraternal twins Hakoda and Anyu, a boy and a girl. After fraternal twins was a set of identical twin boys Akycha and Aningan. Korra cringed again, two sets of twins in a row… yikes. After the twins was another boy, Iroh. The last name on the page was the one Korra had been waiting for, Senna. "Mom…?" Korra whispered touching the name.

Korra placed the journal on the floor in shock, she was Fire Nation Royalty? She shook her head to clear her thoughts before getting up and looking over the papers on the desk. Korra saw a photo album labeled "Gaang Reunion", each of the photos had the same date years apart. As she flipped through the photos she wondered if these Reunions still happened.

Korra spent another hour wandering around the study, looking at the ancient artifacts, skimming through the journals, looking through some of the airbending scrolls and shifting through the pictures. She decided that she could look at the rest of the things at a later time, picked the first journal up and opened the door.

"Where is she!" was the first thing Korra heard as she opened the door. People were screaming here name and yelling at each other, the study must have been sound proof. As she slid out of the study she realized she probably should not have disappeared into an undetectable room just after being kidnapped.

As the door close with a quiet thump, Korra began to walk down the hallway. Suddenly something or someone jumped on her back. "I FOUND HER!" Ikki screeched in her ear

"Korra" Tenzin said breathlessly hugging her "Where have you been? We thought someone had taken you again."

"No, I was just…" she trailed off. Did Tenzin know about his father's Avatar study? Should she tell him? "I wanted to be alone…" she said lamely as Lin, Mako, Bolin and Asami ran into the hallway.

"Well, just inform us where you're going next time." Lin said smiling gently at Korra

"Where were you?" Mako said grabbing her arms

"Somewhere quiet and away from the Overbearing Lotuses" Korra said watching Asami as she pulled Mako's hands off of her.

"Oh, thank Spirits" Pema said walking into the hallway Jinora and Meelo at her heels. "Don't scare us like that Korra." she said smiling fondly at her before pulling her into her arms.

"I'm sorry Pema" Korra said hugging the pregnant woman back. After letting go Korra looked around at all of the people she had worried and felt some a twinge of guilt. "I'm sorry." she muttered at the group as a whole.

Everyone looked at her silently until Meelo broke the tension. "WAFFLE-BADGERS!" he yelled and ran down the hallway screaming 'wheeeee'. Ikki and Bolin soon followed suit and had everyone laughing as they walked into the main courtyard, near the dock. Korra noticed another ship letting people off. The first to step was a dark hair young lady in her early twenties and a brunette boy of about fifteen holding her hand.

Korra heard a small gasp from beside her. Beside her Lin was watching the pair wide-eyed. Korra realized that the girl must be Poppy but she didn't know who the boy could be. They were moving towards the group, no longer holding hands. As they approached everyone stopped to stare. Ikki moved herself onto Bolin's head and Meelo stopped biting his father's.

The pair stopped in front of the group. Korra noticed that the girl wore no shoes but had ankle guards that look exactly as Toph's had. Her head had been bowed but as she lifted her head and her bangs fell away Korra noticed her eyes. They were grey and unseeing. She was blind like her grandmother, Korra realized.

"We want to go to the Northern Air Temple." Poppy said crossing her arms, her long baggy sleeves making it less dramatic. "Can someone give us a flying bison?" she asked Lin in annoyance. "Mom? Can we go stay with Uncle Qing?" she asked impatiently

The group stared at the pair and Lin. Lin looked shocked as she stared at her apparently _two_ children.

()()()

**A/N: Hey, sorry about changing it up on you guys but I really didn't like the direction that it was going in before. Hopefully you'll stick with me and review. And ReidsFanGirl18 thanks for the constructive criticism and honesty.**


	2. The Princess and the Prisoner

**A/N: Sorry this chapter has taken a little longer than I was planning, new fandoms are addictive. Just a quick warning if you haven't read the changes to the first chapter then you should go back and read it. I know this is a short chapter the next one will be longer and a time skip. Also, I don't really care what the canon pairings were, I respect them, but I don't need to use them; I like these pairings and this is my story so you don't have to read it if they really bother you. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Korra characters**

()()()

Korra looked at Lin's children in awe. Poppy was almost as tall as her mother, a little shorter. She had her grandmother Toph's grey-green eyes, black hair and Katara's facial shape. She wore a pale green shirt with overly long sleeves and a pair of short forest green shorts. On her ankles she had her grandmother's ankle guards and her headband. She wore her hair in on long braid, but her bangs fell the way Toph's did.

The boy, Korra noted, was as tall as Tenzin. He had hair the same color as Aang's facial hair and the same facial structure as the man in Toph's family photo, Teo, but his eyes were Katara's bright blue. He wore a dark green half-sleeved jacket with a long-sleeved black undershirt and dark brown pants. The one truly telling thing was a red sash around his waist, Aang's sash.

"Mom…?" the boy asked taking her arm "We just want to go to stay with your brother, we aren't leaving forever." He smiled Aang's thousand watt smile. Korra felt her heart tighten, this was Aang's grandson another one that he had never met.

"Right" Lin said breathily, shaking herself "You couldn't have waited at home?"

"Equalists attacked" Poppy said "Didn't think a blind girl could take them all, oh well. Then Teo came home with the shopping and we were on the earliest boat over."

"You were-" Tenzin started

"NO!" Poppy yelled, pointing a finger at the airbending master "You don't talk! We haven't spoken in sixteen years, we aren't starting again!"

"Poppy, I-" he tried again

"LEFT!" she shrieked "You left! Not even a word to me! You didn't even say goodbye!" The earth trembled as she yelled at her father. Pema looked horrified between Tenzin and Poppy and Lin just let her daughter let out her rage.

"I'm sor-"

"If you say sorry, I will BEND YOU TO BA SING SAE!" she yelled. Then her voice became a deadly whisper and she asked "Was I not a good daughter? Was it because I'm blind? Maybe it was because I COULDN'T AIRBEND!" Jinora looked at the Poppy with tears in her eyes, Ikki had slid into Bolin's arm and was hiding her face in his neck, and Meelo was hiding behind his mother's legs.

Asami noticed the children's fears and began to move them away from growing argument, Bolin following. Poppy watched the pair take the young children before turning on her father again. Korra noticed that a betrothal necklace popped out of the neck of her shirt, it was Katara's old one.

"That was Kya's." Pema said looking at the necklace "She wore it at our wedding. She told me it was her great grandmother's."

"It was" Lin whispered "She gave it to Poppy after Tenzin left, before we went to the Northern Air Temple. She borrowed it for the wedding, so Bumi wouldn't bring it the fact it was missing."

"Aunt Kya said that I could keep it as a reminder that at least my grandparents, aunt and uncle still saw me as perfect." Poppy said touching the design "That was the day she told me my father would always love me, but he was too stuck on his 'I have to repopulate the airbenders' mission to see what was in front of him." she said with a small smile

Teo hugged his sister. "Maybe you'd prefer to have this conversation privately." He asked his mother. He looked at Korra and Mako asking them to follow, when he was stopped by a meek voice.

"Teo…" Pema closed her eyes, took a deep breath and asked "are you a bender?"

The boy nodded and with a sad smile. Poppy relax slightly and stood back as her brother bent the air around her and moved her into her mother's arms. "I've learned through the scrolls at the Northern Air Temple, my uncle and grandfather helped me. They even made me this." He pulled a slim wooden object out of the back of his sash, he shook it lightly and the top and bottom sprung out followed by blue wings and a tail fin.

"You're an airbender…" Pema whispered holding her baby rounded stomach

"Lin…" Tenzin whispered looking at his ex

"You had to give me your news first." Lin said placing Poppy back on her feet "That day… it was a few days after your father died… I swear he knew about Teo. He told me that this one would make it." Lin took a shaky breath before continuing "I came here with my mother and our daughter. I said I had to tell you something and you told me you did too. You told me… told me to wait, you had to say yours first… I-I let you." Lin looked at Pema teary-eyed and began talking to her "Tenzin told me that you two had been dating for the last two weeks… I knew… I could feel the heartbeat, I-I was pregnant…ho-how could I tell you when you had just dumped me." A few tears leaked out of Lin's eyes

Korra looked at Lin sadly; she must have felt so betrayed and alone. "Come on" Teo whispered taking Korra's shoulder in his free hand; his other hand was on Mako's shoulder. Poppy stood by her mother's side, offering support.

Teo led the pair into the dining room they had been in just last night. Mako walked over to Bolin and took Jinora into his arms as she sobbed. Meelo was sitting completely still in Asami's lap and Ikki was sniffling into Bolin's chest. Teo stood awkwardly in the doorway next to Korra. The oldest airbender child looked at his feet and avoided looking at his half-siblings.

"Teo…" Korra mumbled touching the boy's shoulder. He shied away from the touch but looked at the avatar anyway. "Just say hi"

Teo smiled at her and cleared his throat getting the attention of the young children. "Hi" he said with a small wave

Ikki looked at him miserably and asked "Is daddy gonna leave us too?"

"No" Teo said quickly "Your father love you and your mother very much. He wouldn't leave you."

"But he left Lin and your sister" Ikki mutter miserably "Did he leave _you_ too?"

"I don't know" he said looking at his feet

"How do you not know?!" Jinora yelled through tears

"My mother was… pregnant with me when he left her." he whispered looking down again.

Jinora broke down even more after this. The usually calm girl screamed through her tears, pounding at Mako's chest with no real force. Ikki started to cry again as well and Meelo rocked back and forth in Asami's lap muttering "Don't go Daddy, don't leave us… please" in a loop

"Hey, why don't I tell you guys a story?" Asami asked the group of children.

"Okay" Jinora said with a hiccup. Korra and Teo sat on the side opposite the bending brothers and Asami.

"My grandmother used to tell me this story… before my mom died and my father made her stay away." She paused sighing heavily "She was told this story by her Aunt Mai" Teo's head shot up at this.

"The Princess and the Prisoner…" he whispered

"Yeah" Asami said confused.

"I've never heard it." Jinora perked up

"It's a story that's never actually been published or told to anyone outside… the families… which I guess you guys are part of one." Teo said rubbing his hands

Asami looked at Teo calculatingly before starting the story.

_A long time ago, when the world should have been at peace a fight was once again breaking out between the Fire Lord and the Earth King. They had disagreements over the return of the colonies that had been taken during The War. But this isn't that story; this is the story of a princess close to the Fire Lord. _

_She was called the stoic princess, because so few saw her smile or laugh. She had very few friends and preferred her solitude. Well except from the one she loved._

_It is said that the princess loved the Fire Lord and that he had loved her too. The Fire Lord feared for his life after an assassination attempt. Proving her love the princess brought in the strongest group of warriors she knew, the Kyoshi Warriors. She also asked a few old friends to help by finding the places it would be easiest to break in. This where we meet our prisoner, he was a friend of the Fire Lord's. _

_He was called the rioter, because he was a loud, boisterous man. He was strong but he felt lonely at times. In the prison he'd had friends but on the outside he found they were not worthy of his friendship. But he wanted to make friends and find love._

_The prisoner worked with the princess everyday and though he was much older than her he found himself falling in love. One day while they were working the prisoner asked the princess her name; he was the first person who didn't want to know her only as the princess. She told him her name and so he only saw her as "Mai." _

_Princess Mai began to find there was so much good about the prisoner. He could make her laugh in a way that nobody else could and made it his goal to do so daily. She told him about her past and her fears for the future and he told her all the same. Finally the she wanted to know his name as well. He told her it was "Chit Sang."_

_So Chit Sang and Mai made sure that the palace was protected as best as they could. They became close in two short weeks, but once the palace was safe Chit Sang had to leave again. They said their farewells; there were no tears and no hugs, just a silent promise that they would remain friends._

_It was not long before they saw each other again. Princess Mai had found that the Fire Lord was talking to an evil man and he was keeping so many secrets from her. She was so angry that he did not trust her, he was supposed to love her the way she loved him. But she had come to realize that maybe she didn't love him anymore. The princess ended her relationship with the Fire Lord and broke her own heart just a little. _

_The princess found Chit Sang and told him that she wanted to just be Mai for a time. He listened to the princess' problems and held her hand when her usually unseen emotions threatened to overwhelm her. Chit Sang calmed Mai down so well that she went to him every day for the year just so they could talk._

_The Fire Lord took and Mai both managed to overcome the breakup quite well, but Mai found herself falling for the former prisoner. _

_The princess was still quite young for the prisoner so they waited until she turned eighteen. On her eighteenth birthday Chit Sang gave Mai the best present, true loves kiss. That is what they called their first kiss. _

_Time went on and they got married with the Fire Lord's blessing. Sometime later they had children a little firebending boy and a non-bending girl. And they lived happily ever after… _

Asami finished the story to find Meelo had fallen asleep in her lap. Jinora looked up at her in awe at the story and Ikki smiled slightly.

"What's wrong?" Korra whispered at Teo, who was fidgeting next to her.

Teo looked at her with tears in his eyes. "Miss Mai died last year…" he whispered so only Korra could hear

Korra was about to respond when Poppy slipped into the room. "Come on Teo, we're going to Uncle Qing's."

The fifteen year old got up and followed his sister out. Korra watched Tenzin's eldest children leave before turning her attention to his youngest children. She couldn't do something like that to anyone; she would talk with Mako and Asami. She could not steal him out from under her.

()()()

**A/N: I'll try to get more written later this weekend. As I mentioned before next chapter will be a time skip, it will take place after the finally. Also thank you to everyone who reviewed, you guys are awesome. I will love you forever if you review.**


End file.
